Under the Desk & On the Desk
by moonlite444
Summary: Yunjae fic. 2 shots. Part 1: Under the Desk. Part 2: On the Desk. Bad student Jaejoong with teacher Yunho.
1. Under the Desk (R)

**Title:**Under the Desk & On the Desk

**Genre:**Smut

**Pairing:**Yunjae

**Author:**moonlite

**Rating: **M

**Length:**Two-shot

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Yunjae, but the story is mine. If there is any similarity with another fics, it is just coincidence.

**Warning:**Yaoi, sexual content, unedited, unbetaed

* * *

**Part 1: Under the Desk (R)**

**Characters:**

Kim Jaejoong: a high school student.

Jung Yunho: Jaejoong's homeroom teacher.

Mr. Kim: Jaejoong's father.

**Summary:**Jaejoong is a very bad student. He likes to fight at school, gets bad marks almost on all subjects, skips classes, never does homeworks, likes to make troubles and chaos at school, etc. So, as his homeroom teacher, Yunho invites Jaejoong's father to his office to report about Jaejoong's bad attitudes.

* * *

"Kim Jaejoong, how many times I must tell you that you are not allowed to fight? As a student your main duty is to study not to fight. Look at your report card! There is no development on your grades. What must I do to make you a good student?" Yunho gives his lecture to Jaejoong who is standing in his office. Jaejoong was caught fighting again at school. It is the 12th times he was caught fighting at school.

"Seonsaengnim, you don't have to do anything about me. You just have to take care of your other students, because it is useless to take care about me. Hahahhaahahahha…." Jaejoong laughs without feeling guilty at all.

Yunho massages his temple. It is useless to talk to someone like Jaejoong. It only gives him headache. "Alright, I give up this time. I think I have to talk to your parents about this. I can't handle you alone."

"What?" Jaejoong shouts. "Why must you talk to my parents?" Jaejoong is worried now.

"Because I don't know what to do else." Yunho answers.

"But… but my parents are so busy. My father is working at other city and my mother is a very busy businesswoman." Jaejoong excuses.

"It is about their son, they must spare their time for your education." Yunho replies.

"They are too busy. They don't have free time." Jaejoong keeps saying excuse.

"I don't care how busy they are. Now, I'm gonna call your parents. You better go back to your class." Yunho pushes Jaejoong out from his office.

"But…" Jaejoong can't finish his sentence, because Yunho closes the door.

**Next day**

Yunho is waiting for Mr. Kim in his office. He called Mr. Kim yesterday and invited Mr. Kim to come to his office today. He has already prepared coffee and some snacks on a tray on his desk.

Knock knock knock

Yunho hears his office door being knocked, but it is 15 minutes earlier for Mr. Kim to come to his office. 'Maybe Mr. Kim has important thing to do later, so he comes earlier.' He thought. He opens the door, but he does not find Mr. Kim in front of his office, but Jaejoong.

"Hi, Soensaengnim!" Jaejoong grins. Before Yunho can say anything, he barged in Yunho's office.

"Jaejoong, what are you doing here? You should be in your class." Yunho asks.

Unexpectedly, Jaejoong is kneeling down in front of Yunho. "Seonsaengnim, please forgive me. I now realize all my faults. I shouldn't do those things and shoukd listen to you. I am so sorry." He pleads, showing his puppy eyes.

Yunho is so surprised by Jaejoong's act. He has never thought that someone like Jaejoong will do something like this, but he is really glad that Jaejoong realizes his faults. "I will forgive you, but you must promise that you won't do your faults next time."

"I promise Seonsaengnim, I won't do it again." Jaejoong smiles widely. "So, do you really forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you. Now, you go back to your class. I have to meet your father in a few minutes." Yunho asks Jaejoong to leave.

"But, you have already forgiven me, haven't you?" Jaejoong looks worried.

"Yes, I have. How many times should I tell you that I forgive you?" Yunho is pissed off now.

"So, you have to cancel your appointment with my father." Jaejoong says.

"I can't. Your father still has to know about your attitudes at school." Yunho replies.

"But…" Jaejoong can't finish his sentence, because Yunho's office door is being knocked again.

Yunho opens the door. He finds Mr. Kim in front of his office. "Oh, Mr. Kim, come in."

Mr. Kim enters Yunho's office. "Thank you, Yunho-sshi."

"You're welcome. It should be me who say thanks, because you spare your time to come here." Yunho says.

"I guess Jaejoong made troubles again, didn't he?" Mr. Kim asks to the point. "That little brat."

"It's better we take a seat first." Yunho asks Mr. Kim to sit on a chair that is facing his desk, while he is sitting on his chair. He searches his office, but he can't find Jaejoong. He sees the window is open. 'Maybe he got out through the window.' He is going to offer Mr. Kim coffee and snacks, but he can't find the tray on his desk anymore.

"So, what do you want to tell me about Jaejoong, Yunho-sshi?" asks.

"Hmmm, maybe I will start with his grades." Yunho takes a document from a folder. "Almost for every subject he got… Aaaaaaahhhh" He suddenly feels pain on his crotch.

"What's wrong, Yunho-sshi?" Mr. Kim asks.

Yunho looks under his desk. He finds Jaejoong is under his desk, fisting his clothed cock.

"Yunho-sshi, are you alright?" Mr. Kim asks once again, because he did not get the answer from Yunho.

"I'm alright." Yunho tries to be calmed. "Let's continue." He turns back to the document on his hand. "For almost all subject Jaejoong got… Ouch!" He is now seeing Jaejoong is inserting his right hand into his pants. It seems that Jaejoong has successfully pulled his zipper down. He even can guess that Jaejoong's hand is squeezing his manhood harshly.

"Yunho-sshi?" Mr. Kim feels Yunho is being weird.

"I'm okay." Yunho is holding onto the edge of his desk. "Let's continue. So, for almost all subjects, Jaejoong got… Aaaaaarrrghh!" Yunho screams.

"Yunho-sshi, what happen?" Mr. Kim looks worried now.

Yunho starts sweating. He can feel something sharp is pressing his flesh.

Under the table, Jaejoong is biting Yunho's cock harshly.

"B! Yeah, Jaejoong got B for almost all subjects." Yunho wipes the sweat on his forehead by handkerchief.

"Hearing what Yunho says, Jaejoong stops biting Yunho's cock. He must give reward for his homeroom teacher, so he sucks Yunho's cock, giving a blowjob.

Yunho feels so good now. His pain is replaced by pleasure.

"Really?" Mr. Kim is surprised. "I thought he would got E again just like the last semester. So, is he still fighting at school?"

"Fighting?" Yunho feels his cock is burning.

Jaejoong dips Yunho's cook into a cup of hot coffee.

"No, he never fights anymore." Yunho tries to ignore the pain.

Jaejoong takes Yunho's cock from the coffee and inserts it again into his mouth. 'Hmmm, coffee flavor, it tastes good.' He continues to give Yunho reward again.

"That's surprising." Mr. Kim comments. "Does he still like to skip classes?"

"He even never… Ouch!" Yunho screams.

Jaejoong plays a fork on Yunho's balls.

"Never skip classes anymore~" Yunho continues.

Mr. Kim frowns. "Really?" He feels weird with his son's homeroom teacher.

Jaejoong gives Yunho a reward again by giving soft massages on Yunho's balls.

"He always does his homeworks perfectly." Yunho adds.

Jaejoong continues to give Yunho reward by giving Yunho blowjob again.

Yunho tries to suppress his moan. "He is a good student. All teachers like him."

Jaejoong increases his speed.

"All students like him too." Yunho forces a smile. He continues to say good things about Jaejoong which are all lies. He continues to talk to prevent him from moaning by Jaejoong;s reward.

Jaejoong feels Yunho's cock is growing bigger in his mouth. It means that Yunho is going to cum soon. So, he releases Yunho's cock from his mouth. He is searching something to be filled by Yunho's cum. He finds a small pot contains milk. He drinks the milk quickly. After it was empty, he put Yunho's cock in the pot. In a few minutes Yunho cums into the pot.

Ring ring ring

Mr. Kim cell phone is ringing. "Excuse me, Yunho-sshi. I have to answer the call."

"Oh, sure." Yunho says.

Mr. Kim goes out from Yunho's office to answer the call.

After Mr. Kim got out, Yunho turns to under his desk. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?"

"Hehehehhe… I'm just eating snack." Jaejoong answers.

"EATING SNACK YOU SAID?" Yunho is angry.

"Yeah, snacks. I was eating coffee coated banana and drinking milk." Jaejoong answers.

"Banana? I don't remember that I have banana." Yunho says.

"Yes, you have." Jaejoong is pointing to Yunho's unzipped pants.

Yunho immediately zips his pants. He hears Mr. Kim footsteps. "Your father is coming. Get out through the window." Yunho orders Jaejoong. "And give me that tray!" He takes the tray from Jaejoong.

Jaejoong gets out through the window right before Mr. Kim enters Yunho's office.

"I'm sorry, Yunho-sshi. I have to go soon." Mr. Kim apologizes.

"Oh, it's okay. I have already told you everything I must tell." Yunho says. "Before you go, maybe you want some snacks and coffee." He offers.

"Oh, thank you." Mr. Kim takes a cup of coffee on the tray. Then he pours some milk from the small pot. "The milk tastes a little bit weird." He comments.

Yunho widens his eyes. He remembers that Jaejoong said that he was drinking milk. He opens the milk pot cover and he is so surprised seeing what is inside. It is not milk for sure, but he can't tell Mr. Kim about that. Then he turns to the cup that Mr. Kim holds. It is the cup he saw Jaejoong used to dip his cock into the coffee. So, the coffee that Mr. Kim drinks is the coffee that was used to dip his cock.


	2. On the Desk (R)

**Part 2: On the Desk (R)**

**Characters:**

Kim Jaejoong: a very lazy high school student.

Jung Yunho: Jaejoong's math teacher.

Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, and Park Yoochun: Jaejoong's classmates.

* * *

"Hyung, do you want to join us to study at Changmin's house after school ended? You know that we will have math test next week." Junsu approaches Jaejoong on the break time.

Jaejoong yawns. "We still have one week to study. Don't be rush."

"You know that I'm not good in math. Besides, Yunho Seonsaengnim really likes to give super difficult questions on his tests. So, starting from this afternoon, Changmin will help me and Yoochun to study. If you want to join us, just come. We will study everyday." Junsu replies.

"Alright, alright I will join you if suddenly I feel that I want to study." Jaejoong comments. "Now, can you leave? I want to sleep."

"Don't worry, Hyung. I'm hungry, so I will go to the canteen now. If you want to join us, just come, ok?" Junsu says.

"Ok ok." Jaejoong answers. "Bye~"

"Bye, Hyung!" Junsu leaves the classroom.

**One day before the test**

Jaejoong's PoV:

The test will be tomorrow and I haven't studied at all. Aaaaaarghhhh! What should I do? Hmmm, should I join to study with Changmin? But I think it is impossible for me to learn all the materials in just one day.

End of PoV.

'Aha! Eureka! I think I know what I must do.' Suddenly an idea is flashing on Jaejoong's brain.

"Hyung, the test will be tomorrow. Are you sure that you won't join us?" Junsu asks. "I and Yoochun will sleep over at Changmin's house. We need to study hard for the test."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that I will pass this test excellently." Jaejoong says confidently.

Junsu frowns. "Whatever you say, Hyung. We will go now, just come if you want to join."

"Yeah, just go then. Don't waste your time. Have fun, guys!" Jaejoong says goodbye to Yoosumin.

After he was sure that Yoosumin have already left, Jaejoong immediately runs toward his math teacher's office. He knocks the door.

Yunho is staring at a blank paper on his desk. He is going to make the questions for the math test tomorrow. Suddenly he hears knocks on his door. So, he opens his office door. He is surprised to see Jaejoong in front of his office. He still remembers the last month event when he invited Jaejoong's father to his office. Since that time, he avoided to be involved with Jaejoong directly. "Jaejoong, what are you doing?"

Jaejoong barges into Yunho's office. "Seonsaengnim~ why didn't you go home yet?" He says in seductive tone while locking the door.

"I still have some works to do. So, why are you here? Do you need something from me?" Yunho asks again.

Jaejoong steps forward to approach Yunho. "Yes, I really need you, Seonsaengnim~"

Yunho starts sweating. He steps backward, but he bumps his desk. He can't step backward anymore.

"Seonsaengnim, why are you stepping back?" Jaejoong plays his fingers on Yunho's collar. There is no space anymore between his body and Yunho's. He rubs Yunho's clothed member with his.

Yunho feels the friction between their cocks. He keeps shutting his mouth to prevent himself from moaning. He gulps when he is seeing Jaejoong is licking his own lips.

Jaejoong starts to unbutton Yunho's shirt one by one, starting from top.

Yunho holds Jaejoong's wrists. "What are you going to do?"

Jaejoong chuckles. "You know what I'm going to do, don't you? You're an adult man. I'm sure that you need 'it' too." He releases his wrists from Yunho's grip and continues to unbutton Yunho's shirt. After he finished unbuttoning Yunho's shirt, he slides the shirt down. So, Yunho is topless right now.

Yunho really wants to push Jaejoong away, but his inner self wants 'it' too. So, he lets Jaejoong to touch him.

Jaejoong starts to lick Yunho's chest. He trails his saliva around Yunho's chest.

Yunho tilts his head to the back, feeling the sensation on his chest. He bites his lower lip, still does not want to moan. But, he can't hold his moan when Jaejoong is licking his nipples. "Aaaahh~"

Jaejoong smirks hearing Yunho's moan. He takes his own shirt off in a rush, then his pants and his boxer too. He is completedly naked in front of Yunho. He gets rid off the stuffs on Yunho's desk, then he climbs the desk. He is laying on his stomach on the desk. He lifts his butt. So, his butt is hanging on the air. "I want your coffee coated banana to fuck me, Seonsaengnim."

Yunho gulps once again seeing the view. "But I don't have coffee this time." He does not drink coffee anymore since the incident with Mr. Kim.

"So, what do you have now?" Jaejoong asks.

"I have butter. Is it alright?" Yunho replies.

"Yeah, that's fine. I think butter will be good." Jaejoong comments.

So, Yunho takes a banana and butter from the small fridge in his office. He peels the banana and coats it with butter.

"Hurry up, Seonsaengnim!" Jaejoong is impatient.

Yunho pushes the banana into Jaejoong's hole slowly.

"Aaaaahhh~" Jaejoong moans when he feels something is penetrating his hole. "Move it, Seonsaengnim!"

Yunho pulls the banana out from Jaejoong's hole, but the banana he pulls is just a half. "Oops! It is stuck inside."

"Huh?" Jaejoong turns his head to the back. He sees Yunho is still wearing his pants. If Yunho is still wearing his pants, so what is it stuck in his hole? "Seonsaengnim, what is it inside my hole?"

"Banana." Yunho answers. "You said that you want to be fucked by my banana."

"Do you mean the real banana?" Jaejoong asks in horror.

"Yeah, real banana. B-A-N-A-N-A." Yunho assures.

"What? Take it out, Seonsaengnim!" Jaejoong is panic now.

"Alright, alright I'll take it out." Yunho grabs a spoon.

Jaejoong widens his eyes. "Are you going to insert that spoon into my hole?"

"Yes, I'll take the banana out by this spoon." Yunho says.

"Don't do that! Use something else!" Jaejoong screams.

Yunho grabs a pen and pushes it into Jaejoong's hole without a warning.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggg hhhh!" Jaejoong cries out.

"The pen is too short. It can't reach the banana." Yunho pulls the pen out.

Jaejoong sobs. "It's hurt."

Yunho is pitying Jaejoong right now. At first he just wanted to take revenge to Jaejoong. But now he thinks that he went too far. He sighs. "I think I really have to do it to take the banana out of your hole." He unzips his pants and takes his cock out. "The banana will be mashed and I hope it will come out when I pull mine." He slides his cock inside Jaejoong's hole. He does not need any lube, because the butter made it slippery.

"Arggghhh!" Jaejoong screams when he feels something bigger than the banana rips his wall.

Yunho can feel that his tip is touching the banana. He moves his cock inside Jaejoong's hole so fast to mash the banana.

"Aaaarghhh~" Jaejoong is screaming nonstop. "Uuhhhh~ Aaaahhhh~ Over there, Seonsaengnim."

Yunho does not care what Jaejoong says. His mission is to mash the banana inside Jaejoong's hole and makes it comes out.

The banana is mashed by Yunho's hard cock and it starts to flow out along with Yunho's cock.

Yunho keeps thrusting until he was sure that almost all mashed banana came out. He thrusts a few times more before he spills his load inside Jaejoong's hole. "Aaaaaahhh~" He lays on the desk beside Jaejoong. "I think it's done. No more banana in your hole." After his breath was back to normal, he gets up to clean the mashed banana around Jaejoong's butt. He takes a little bit of the mashed banana by his index finger. "Do you want to taste it? It is mixed with butter." He brings his finger in front of Jaejoong's mouth.

Jaejoong does not have any energy to answers. He just shakes his head.

"Ah, come on! It must be so tasty." Yunho insists Jaejoong to taste it.

Hesitantly, Jaejoong tastes it. 'Yuck!'

Yunho is going to drive Jaejoong home. He can't let Jaejoong goes home alone with that condition. He must take a responsibility to send Jaejoong home at least.

Jaejoong feels so miserable. He did not expect that his mission would turn out like this. He got a banana stuck in his asshole and he tasted the mashed banana from his own asshole. After all things happened, at least his mission to steal the material test for tomorrow must be successful. He turns to Yunho who is driving. He is leaning closer and licks Yunho's earlobe. "Seonsaengnim, before you send me home, how about we have fun one more time here, inside your car? We can go around the city while doing it?"

Yunho is shivering. His cock becomes hard again. "If it is that you want."

"But I think we must fill the fuel first. We don't want to be interrupted just because the fuel tank is empty." Jaejoong suggests.

By Jaejoong's suggestion, Yunho stops by at a gas station. He gets out from his car to fill the fuel tank.

When Yunho is going out, Jaejoong takes Yunho's bag from the back seat. He is searching the test material. "Aha!" He finds a paper containing math problems. He folds the paper and inserts it into his pocket.

Yunho gets back to his car. He sees the change on Jaejoong's expression.

Jaejoong looks so happy now. He immediately sits on Yunho's lap. His back is facing the steering wheel.

Yunho is focusing on driving. He lets Jaejoong does the work.

Jaejoong takes his pants off, then his boxer. He throws them to the back seat. Now he is bottomless. He unzips Yunho's pants and takes Yunho's cock out. He lifts his ass then brings his entrance in front of Yunho's standing cock. He pushes his butt down. His hole is engulfing Yunho's cock. He starts to bounce his butt after Yunho's cock was fully inside. He rides Yunho when they are riding Yunho's car. He wraps his arms around Yunho's neck and kisses Yunho's lips while his ass keeps bouncing up and down.

Yunho returns the kiss. His sharp eyes keep focusing on the road.

After two hours went around the city, Yunho must send Jaejoong home. After that he still must make the questions for the test tomorrow. "Take a rest well, tomorrow is the test."

"You too Seonsaengnim, good night!" Jaejoong runs into his house happily. Right after he entered his room, he immediately calls Changmin. "I got the questions for the math test tomorrow. I'll send it to you by email. You must send me the answers. Do you understand? If you don't, I will steal all foods you have!"

Changmin receives the email from Jaejoong. He frowns seeing the questions.

"Is it true that Jae Hyung got the materials for tomorrow test?" Yoochun still can't believe that Jaejoong got the materials.

"I doubt it. This is the questions from the test on last semester." Changmin shows the questions to Yoosu.

"Yes, you're right." Yoochun nods.

"So, why did he ask me to write the answers for these?" Changmin does not understand what Jaejoong intends to.

"Maybe he wants to practice using the material from last semester." Junsu says.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Changmin agrees.

"So, what are you waiting for? Write the answers quickly! You don't want him takes all your foods, do you?" Yoochun says.

Changmin writes the answers for those questions and sends it back to Jaejoong by email.

**Next day**

Jaejoong sits on his seat confidently. He has already prepared the cheat sheet containing the answers from Changmin. He writes the answers from Changmin on the answers sheet. He even becomes the first who finished the test. He walks to the front of the class and gives his answers sheet to Yunho. The others students are staring at him.

Yunho is surprised that Jaejoong could finish the test in 10 minutes. 'Maybe he did not know what to answer, so he decided to end the test and go out.'

**One week later**

"I will give the result of the test on last week." Yunho announces in front of the class. He is holding a bunch of paper of the students' test result. "Come to the front if I call your name." He starts to call his students one by one.

Jaejoong is grinning confidently. He is very sure that he will get high mark.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho calls Jaejoong.

Jaejoong walks to the front of the class arrogantly to receive his test result. He receives the result from Yunho then he goes back to his seat without seeing the result. He opens the paper when he has already been sitting on his seat. "What the…" He sees the big zero with red ink on his answers sheet. He also can see the comment that Yunho left on his answers sheet. 'Why did you write the answers from last semester test?'


End file.
